17 Kwietnia 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości 2 06:30 Vipo i przyjaciele - Egipt - Tajemnica piramidy, odc. 17 (Egypt the Pyramid Mystery); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym Wiadomości: 8.00, 8.30,9.00,9.30,10.00; Pogoda: 8.07, 8.33,9.03,9.32,10.05 10:40 Smerfy - Bardzo niesmerfne zawody, odc. 156 (The Most Unsmerfly Games); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 11:10 Baranek Shaun - Nerwowa randka, odc. 55 (15 s. II) (Frantic Romantic); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 11:20 Tydzień 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Crusoe - odc. 10 (Crusoe, ep. 10) - txt str.777; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:15 Doktor Quinn: Serce na dłoni (Dr Quinn - The Heart Within) - txt str.777 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Zrozumieć nieświszczuki (Praire Dogs: Talking Their Language) - txt str.777 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 63 - Zdobycz - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2190; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Tosia - ogrodniczka, odc. 43 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2011 - Chodzież - kronika; cykl reportaży 20:05 Pogoda 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 58 - Obcy krajowcy - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:30 Hit na niedzielę - Nadchodzi Polly (Along came Polly) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004) 23:10 Przedwiośnie - txt str.777 138'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2001) 01:35 Lista pasażerów; felieton 01:40 Lista pasażerów; felieton 01:50 Kolekcja kinomana - Dziecinne pytania 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1981) 03:40 Kino nocnych marków - Trochę wielkiej miłości; film TVP 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Nie tylko dla pań - Z wizytą w Watykanie - Straż pożarna i wielkanocny baranek (Alltag im vatican feuerwehr und osterlamm) 43'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 99; magazyn przyrodniczy 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 826; serial TVP 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 573 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 574 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Strefa gwiazd 09:25 Wajrak na tropie - Epoka lodowcowa; cykl dokumentalny 10:00 Rodzinne oglądanie - W 80 ogrodów dookoła świata - Afryka Południowa (Around the world in 80 gardens. South Africa) 58'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 11:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Słoń domowy - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Indie "Skarby Kerali"; magazyn kulinarny 12:20 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1835; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 13 "Rodzicielskie rozterki" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Urszula 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 440 - Sprawa osobista; serial TVP 17:20 KSM czyli Kabaretowa Siła Miłości; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (100) specjalny; teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (40); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Resident Evil 2: Apokalipsa (Resident Evil: Apocalipse) 89'; film science fiction kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Wielka Brytania (2004) 22:55 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:35 Redakcja Kultury - (3); magazyn 00:25 Strefa gwiazd 00:50 Napisała: morderstwo. Południe, południowy zachód (Murder, She Wrote: South by Southwest) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 02:25 Gra o miłość (For Love of the Game) 132'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999) 04:40 Kaprysy Łazarza 46'; film TVP 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - Ostatni partyjni buntownicy - odc. 32; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 W labiryncie prawa odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Terapia chelatowa - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Good Morning, Kabul; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Info jazda - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Listy gończe odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:24 Za kulisami PRL - Ostatni partyjni buntownicy - odc. 32; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:54 Kręć! Jak kochasz to kręć!; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:54 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:23 Listy gończe odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:26 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:41 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:08 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:49 W labiryncie prawa odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:19 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:48 Za kulisami PRL - Ostatni partyjni buntownicy - odc. 32; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Info jazda - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:27 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - Ostatni partyjni buntownicy - odc. 32; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:50 Pogoda; STEREO 07:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:57 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 W labiryncie prawa odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Terapia chelatowa - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Good Morning, Kabul; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Info jazda - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:02 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, Na żywo 17:09 Pogoda; STEREO 17:13 Zmiennicy - odc. 10/15 - Krzyk ciszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:13 Narodziny Poloneza; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:43 Pogoda; STEREO 18:46 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:12 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 1/13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:42 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:51 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Listy gończe odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Saga rodów - Ród Curie - Skłodowskiej cz. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:24 Za kulisami PRL - Ostatni partyjni buntownicy - odc. 32; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:54 Kręć! Jak kochasz to kręć!; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:54 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:23 Listy gończe odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:26 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:41 Podróże z barometrem - odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:08 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:49 W labiryncie prawa odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:19 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:48 Za kulisami PRL - Ostatni partyjni buntownicy - odc. 32; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Info jazda - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:27 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 7 7:55 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 23 8:30 Studio F1 9:00 Grand Prix Chin 11:00 Studio F1 11:15 Stuart Malutki II 12:50 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów II 14:55 Zemsta frajerów w raju 16:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 17:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 359 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 8 21:00 Kości Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 6 23:00 Młody Adam 1:05 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Program interaktywny 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1551 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:50 Epitafia katyńskie 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 16 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 16 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 11:55 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 493 12:35 Niepokonani - kulisy powstawania filmu 12:55 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 6 13:55 X Factor Odcinek: 6 15:30 Tygrysy murawy 17:30 Cofnij zegar Odcinek: 7 18:00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze Odcinek: 10 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor Odcinek: 7 21:25 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 7 22:25 Partnerki Odcinek: 7 23:25 Usta usta Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 0:25 Lejdis 3:05 Arkana magii 4:25 Uwaga! 4:45 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV 4 5:35 Orlen Australia Tour Odcinek: 7 5:55 Kłamczuch 7:00 Dekoratornia 7:30 Galileo Odcinek: 43 8:30 Formuła 3 - skrót z wyścigu 9:00 Głosy aniołów 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 213 12:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 279 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Spadkobiercy Odcinek: 45 14:30 BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - GCB Cetrostal Bydgoszcz 17:00 Hole In The Wall Odcinek: 8 18:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 69 18:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 70 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 212 20:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 23 21:00 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem Odcinek: 7 22:00 Spadkobiercy Odcinek: 46 23:00 Niechciane rozstania 1:05 Sharkman 3:00 Hole In The Wall Odcinek: 8 3:50 Kinomaniak 4:15 VIP 4:40 TV market 4:59 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 12 7:00 Austin Stevens - na szlaku drapieżników Odcinek: 12 8:00 Dzika natura Odcinek: 6 9:00 Stacja Porankowo 10:00 Byli sobie podróżnicy 11:00 Yogi - łowca skarbów 11:30 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo Odcinek: 9 12:00 Tom i Jerry 12:35 Przygody małego Ezopa 14:00 List dla króla 16:30 Zwariowane wakacje 18:28 Barbie jako Roszpunka 20:00 Otchłań 22:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki Odcinek: 6 23:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 130 23:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 95 0:00 Medium Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 1:00 Świąteczna opowieść 3:30 Programy powtórkowe 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 5:55 Misja Martyna - finał Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 6:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 11 6:55 Telezakupy 9:00 Happy Hour Odcinek: 11 9:30 Happy Hour Odcinek: 12 10:00 Ally McBeal Odcinek: 6 11:00 Szkolne świrusy 13:00 Zostań moim tatą 15:10 Dziwna para II Sezon: 2 17:10 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 6 18:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 14 19:05 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 20:05 Troja 23:20 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 17 0:25 Shootfighter II 2:20 Arkana magii 4:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1669; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Plebania - odc. 1670; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1671; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1672; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Plebania - odc.1673; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Szkoła życia - odc. 2 - Wielka, mała afera (Skola pro Żywot - Docela velky prusvih); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Alchemik Sendivius - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Dobry człowiek na złe czasy 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wasiuta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Doroty w Radomiu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:40 Kraj się śmieje - Schody i kariery; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (20) gość: Cezary Żak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Strefa gwiazd - 6; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 29; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 815; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 353; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 354; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - odc. 3 - Zdjęcia na urodziny (Tessies Photo fun); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 7* - Podwójny agent; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (58); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Szansa na Sukces - Varius Manx; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Info jazda - odc. 15; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Strefa gwiazd - 6; STEREO, 16:9 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 815; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - odc. 3 - Zdjęcia na urodziny (Tessies Photo fun); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 19* seria II - Wojna i miłość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kino Mistrzów - Romantyczni 86'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Ignacy Gogolewski, Władysław Hańcza, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Jan Ciecierski, Marta Lipińska, Małgorzata Leśniewska, Ryszarda Hanin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:05 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 48; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:09 Skarby Filmoteki - I inni 7'; etiuda; reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Danuta Szaflarska, Zygmunt Zalewski, Paweł Zduńczyk, Mirosław Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Skarby Filmoteki - Przyczynek do teorii językoznawstwa 7'; etiuda; reż.:Filip Bajon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Skarby Filmoteki - W kolejce po szczęście 7'; etiuda; reż.:Witold Starecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Dwa oblicza Boga 16'; reportaż; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman, Edward Skórzewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Dokument tygodnia - Buena Vista Social Club (Buena Vista Social Club) 100'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, USA, Francja, Kuba (1999); reż.:Wim Wenders; wyk.:Ry Cooder, Luis Barzaga, joachim Cooder; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Romeo i Julia (Romeo & Juliette) 162'; opera kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:Bartlett Sher; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Animacja Studia Ghibli - "Szopy w natarciu"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Szopy w natarciu (Heisei tanuki gassen pompoko) 114'; film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1994); reż.:Isao Takahata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Reminiscencje z Opola - 17 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '79 fragmenty, cz. 5; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Miniatury muzyczne - Stanisław Soyka "Czas nas uczy pogody"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Niedziela z... tworczością Adama Hanuszkiewicza - Wszystko za wszystko - Adam Hanuszkiewicz; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Niedziela z... twórczością Adama Hanuszkiewicza - Biała 53'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Adam Hanuszkiewicz; wyk.:Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Alicja Migulanka, Jerzy Michalewicz, Przemysław Zieliński, Zofia Kucówna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Niedziela z... twórczością Adama Hanuszkiewicza - Zuzanna i chłopcy 82'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1961); reż.:Stanisław Możdżeński; wyk.:Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Ewa Krzyżewska, Tadeusz Pluciński, Andrzej Nowakowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Więcej niż fikcja - Gwiazdy przy torach (Estrellas de la linea/The Railroad All - Stars) 60'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2006); reż.:Chema Rodriguez; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Videogalerie - Lokal_30 odc. 3; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Mocne kino nocne - Darmozjad polski 96'; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Łukasz Wylężałek; wyk.:Adam Hutyra, Jan Peszek, Anna Samusionek, Ewa Kula, Janusz Michałowski, Andrzej Iwiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Piętno śmierci (Ikiru) 136'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Japonia (1952); reż.:Akira Kurosawa; wyk.:Takashi Shimura, Nobuo Kaneko, Kyoko Seki, Makoto Kobori; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Kult Off Kino - odc. 40 "Nie czekając na nic", "Carte Blanche", "O miłosći"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Poza Kontrolą - Potty Umbrella; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 17.04.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Żywot Franciszka, czyli osioł i pół; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Zygadło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Moje spotkania z Papieżem - Teresa Małecka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Wielka historia małych miast - Lidzbark Warmiński; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Spacer po Toruniu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Królewskie sny - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkanoc po Wileńsku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Gość w dom - Tarnów; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Flesz historii - odc. 20; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Skąd nasz ród - Gniezno; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Znaki tożsamości; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Powrót króla; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Nieznana Białoruś. - Opowiem wam o wojnie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - Państewko w cieniu Bazyliki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Spojrzenia - Walentin Bierieżkow; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 3/13 - Pierwsze uderzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Ostatni Warmiacy i Mazurzy - Wielka ucieczka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Ślady - Andrzej Trzebiński - "Łomień"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Parnas literacki - Sergiusz Piasecki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Bogusław Mec; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 17.04.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Spór o historię - 1920 - Przyjaciele i wrogowie; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Biblia w malarstwie dawniej i dziś; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Pytka - Chylarecka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Szerokie tory - Bodygaurd; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Kobiety Białego Domu - Abigail Adams; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Symbole polityczne - Brytania; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Wielki Tydzień 92'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Magdalena Warzecha, Bożena Dykiel, Beata Fudalej, Jakub Przebindowski, Cezary Pazura, Wojciech Pszoniak, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Kryzsztof Stroiński, Radosław Pazura; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Pistolet do wynajęcia, czyli prywatna wojna Rafała Gan - Ganowicza; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Zarębski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:00 Jan Serce - odc. 3/10 - Mgiełka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Jan Serce - odc. 4/10 - Pieszczoty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Karino - Odc. 7/13 Droga do sławy; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Karino - Odc. 8/13 Klęska; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Karino - Odc. 9/13 Walka o życie; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Lokatorzy - odc. 16 Złoty interes; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Lokatorzy - odc. 17 Fałszywe nazwisko; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Lokatorzy - odc. 18 Pora wyjść za mąż; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 7/13 - Tajemnica Azji; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 19/21 - Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Doktor Martin - odc. 6/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 19 Ojciec i syn; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 20 Wszystko jest grą; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Okazja - odc. 16/19 - Rozumny szałem; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 M jak miłość - odc. 825; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 M jak miłość - odc. 826; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Ranczo - odc. 19 - Rozwód z miłości; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Ranczo - odc. 20 - Diabelskie porachunki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Ranczo - odc. 21 - Jesienna burza; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 14 - Powołanie; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Siostra Jackie - odc. 21 (Nurse Jackie s. II ep. 9 P. O. Box); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 6 (Lie to me s. I ep. 6 Do Not Harm); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Instynkt wilka - odc. 6/6 - Pogrzebane psy nie gryzą (odc. 6/6 - Varg Veum - Begravde hunder); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Pitbull - odc. 11; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Pitbull - odc. 12; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:10 Złote transmisje - MŚ w p. n. ' 98 - Brazylia - Dania; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:30 Sportowa debata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:05 I Liga piłki nożnej - GKS Bogdanka Łęczna - Flota Świnoujście; STEREO, 16:9 13:05 L. Chojecka/G. Prokopek - trudna droga; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa: CCC Polkowice - Wisła Kraków; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:40 Z archiwum TVP - Polska szkoła biegów długich; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Włókniarz Częstochowa - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: Energa Czarni Słupsk - Asseco Prokom Gdynia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:35 Podnoszenie ciężarów - Mistrzostwa Europy - Kazań - kategoria + 105 kg mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 (1); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa: CCC Polkowice - Wisła Kraków; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:20 Zakochany anioł 95'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Blondynka odc.7/13 - Pożegnanie snów; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Tancerze - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Syzyfowe prace - odc. 6/6 - 1893; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Kręć! Jak kochasz to kręć! (Edward Kłosiński); film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Chichot losu - odc. 6/13 - Zdrada; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 6/13 - Ucieczka; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 13 "Rodzicielskie rozterki"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Apetyt na życie - odc. 23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Siostry - odc. 13/13 - Jesienne imieniny; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 440 - Sprawa osobista; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Za czapkę gruszek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 63 - Zdobycz; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Motoszał - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Efekt Chopina; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Teoria Sportu - Czynnik sprzętu - odc. 7 (Gear factor); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 58 - Obcy krajowcy; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Chichot losu - odc. 7/13 - Krew nie woda; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Operacja Samum 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Radosław Pazura, Anna Korcz, Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Tadeusz Huk, Krzysztof Globisz, Tugrul Cetiner, Jerzy SkolimowskI; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Czas honoru - odc. 20 "Ślad na fotografii" s. II; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pitbull - odc. 17; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku